Rycerski turniej
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku zawodnicy musieli napisać sztukę teatralną (koniecznie z pocałunkiem). Drugi raz z rzędu wygrali Błędni Rycerze. Z programu odszedł Ezekiel chociaż nic biedak takiego nie zrobił, ale chyba właśnie w tym tkwił problem. Czy wyglądam nadal tak bosko jak 5 lat temu? Czy moja fryzura w porządku? Oglądacie Zamek.. Totalnej.. PORAŻKI!! (muzyczka tytułowa) W jadłodajni Chris: Dzień dobry rycerze i damy dworu! Dzisiaj poznaliście me dobre serce i pozwoliłem wam pospać. Jednak zaraz po śniadaniu czeka was mały, rycerski turniej! Smacznego! W wychodku Gwen: On chyba zwariował.. nie będę walczyć w rycerskim turnieju, przecież możemy się pozabijać!.. czy coś. Duncan: Ale to będzie czaaad... Christie: Już nie mogę się doczekać! Chris: Już zjedliście? Dobrze! Zatem chodźcie do stajni po konie! Heather: No super, znów będziemy jeździć na miotłach! Gwen: Uhh, zamknij się Heather! Christie: No właśnie. W wychodku Heather: Ta Christie mnie popamięta, jeszcze nie powiedziałam ostatniego słowa!! SŁYSZYSZ?! W stajni Chris: Niespodzianka! Dziś zakupiłem konie do naszej stajni, a żeby było ciekawiej... pierwszym etapem zadania będzie podnoszenie konia! hahahah W wychodku Gwen: Teraz już wiem na pewno, on zwariował... Heather: Jeśli myślisz, że ja będę się bawić w podnoszenie jakiegoś brudnego, śmierdzącego zwierza to się grubo mylisz, Chris! Koń1: (smutna muzyczka) *szloch, szloch, szloch* ona mnie nie lubi.. Koń2: Znam ten ból stary, znam ten ból.. Sierra: Jak ty możesz tego pięknego kucyka nazywać brudnym, śmierdzącym zwierzem? Przecież on jest słooodki.. Chris: Właśnie Heather! Bierz przykład z Sierry i myśl pozytywnie! Drużyna, która najdłużej utrzyma ŻYWEGO konia nad głową - wygrywa! Sierra: O nie! Wybaczcie przyjaciele, ale ja do tego ręki nie przyłożę! Konie powinny być wolne i biegać po kwiecistej łące! (wzruszyła się) DJ: Zgadzam się ze Sierrą. Ja również nie przyłoże do tego ręki. Astrid: Jak pimpuś nie, to i ja nie. (hug) Bridge: Hm... Nie myślałam wcześniej w ten sposób. Też rezygnuję! W wychodku Heather: Hah, a jednak takie ofiary też się na coś przydadzą! Przynajmniej nie zniszczę paznokci... brawo patałachy! Chris: (niezbyt zadowolony) no dobra, w takim razie od razu przejdziemy do drugiego etapu. ... Chris: Skoro już wybraliście konie, omówmy zasady turnieju: będziecie połączeni w pary przeciwnik kontra przeciwnik. Kto pokona swojego wroga - zdobywa 1 punkt dla drużyny. Ta drużyna, która zdobęcie najwięcej punktów - wygrywa! Zrozumiano? Zatem wybierzcie zbroje i broń. (wchodzą do kuźni) Gwen: Ale to są jakieś garnki powiązane sznurkiem do prania... Chris: Myślisz, że mnie stać po tych koniach na coś lepszego? Ciesz się, że w ogóle macie zbroje! Jak coś ci się nie podoba możesz zawsze zrezygnować z zadania, co się kończy porażką drużyny. Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia?! W wychodku Gwen: Chris oszalał! Chyba się za dużo durnych reality-show naoglądał. Eem... Bez komentarza. Gwen: Yyy.. nie? Chris: Świetnie! Zatem zacznijmy ten turniej, bo ja tu oszaleję! W wychodku Lindsay&Beth: Chris chyba za dużo pracuje. Jak się skończy program to może go zabiorę do spa? || To dobry pomysł! A mnie też byś zabrała? || Pewnie! (hug) Sierra: Konie nie powinny żyć w takiej niewoli! Muszę je ocalić lub zginę! Chris: Już wybraliście zbroje? Świetnie! Zatem chodźmy na turniej! (otwiera drzwi kuźni) (zawodnicy i Chris ujżeli uciekające konie) Chris: Co się tu do jasnej anielki wyprawia?! Sierra: Uciekajcie, jesteście wolne, wolne!! Uciekajcie! (wtedy zauważyła, że wszyscy się na nią gapią) Wybacz Chris, wybaczcie Rumaki, ale nie mogłam tych koni zostawić w niewoli... Chris: Świetnie! Wszystkie konie, za 20tys. dolarów każdy, uciekły daleko hen i teraz nie ma jak zrobić turnieju! No dobra, zatem bierzcie miotły i róbmy ten turniej, bo się zaraz załamie! W wychodku Geoff: Uważam, że Sierra dobrze postąpiła uwalniając te konie, choć mogła to zrobić lepiej. DJ&Astrid: Sierra pięknie postąpiła w stosunku do tych koni, ja też myślę, że powinny żyć na wolności.. || To bardzo szlachetna dziewczyna, nie wiem co bym zrobił gdyby ktoś zamknął mojego Zajączka. (wyciąga Zajączka) || Apsik! || O, przepraszam, kompletnie zapomniałem królewno, wybacz! || Nie ma sprawy (kiss) Bridgette'|'''Geoff (nie chcieli przystąpić do walki) 0:0 Noah'|'Eva (to chyba oczywiste kto wygrał) 0:1 Justin'|'Christie (wygrała Christie) 0:2 Duncan'|'Astrid (wygrał Duncan) 1:2 Trent'|'Gwen (remis) 2:3 Beth'|'DJ (wygrała Beth) 3:3 Leshawna'|'Courtney (wygrała Leshawna) 4:3 Lindsay'|'Izzy (wygrała Izzy) 4:4 Sierra'|'Heather (Sierra nie przystąpiła do walki) 4:5 '''Chris': Dziś znów wygrali Błędni Rycerze! W nagrodę przejedziecie się do luksusowego, 5-cio gwiazdkowego kurortu! Rycerze: WHOHHOOOO!! Chris: Za to Rżące Rumaki - i ja - widzimy się dziś na ceremonii. W wychodku Heather: Super, dzięki tej "hipisce" nie musiałam się wysilać by wygrać! Ofiara! Duncan: Przez tego "aniołka" PRZE-GRA-LIŚ-MY! Bridgette: Podziwiam Sierrę i na nią nie zagłosuję. Trent: Sorry Sierra, ale jestem zmuszony na ciebie zagłosować. Sierra: Wiem, że przez to wszystko naraziłam się drużynie, ale nie mogłam postąpić inaczej... nie mogłam! (zakrywa rękami twarz) (ceremonia) Chris: Oddaliście już swoje głosy, chociaż ostatnio macie trochę słabe wyniki - 3 przegrane z rzędu, hahah. No cóż... bywa. Duncan: Do rzeczy Chris! Chris: Ehm.. no właśnie. Więc korony dostają Leshawna, Trent, Justin, Duncan, Lindsay, Beth, Noah i Bridgette. Co znaczy, że Sierra odpada i uda się dziś na Wzgórze Wstydu, a potem odjedzie Bryczką Przegranych! (na Wzgórzu Wstydu) Sierra: To pa ludzie! Świetnie się bawiłam! Nie mam do was żalu, że na mnie głosowaliście, bo szczerze mówiąc - sama na siebie zagłosowałam. Leshawna: Co? Przecież to... to... Sierra: Głupie? Może, ale wszyscy jesteście tu tacy mili i w ogóle. Nie miałam serca głosować na kogoś innego. W końcu to przeze mnie przegraliście i tak czy siak, bym prędzej czy później odpadła. Bridgette: Żegnaj Sierra. (hug) Lindsay: Tak, jesteś całkiem fajna. Beth: No i miła... jeszcze się spotkamy, nie? Sierra: Pewnie tak, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. To żegnajcie! (podeszła do Duncana i go przytuliła) Cześć Duncan! W wychodku Duncan: Powiem jeszcze raz.. Ta dziewczyna mnie PRZERAŻA.. Chris: To już wszystko na dziś, do zobaczenia! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki